Love?
by GM Vongolainator
Summary: Tsukishima grew up hating people in general. He can't stand the way they hide behind masks and then drop the bomb and show their true selfs. He stays away from them only to have an orange haired girl wanting to befriend him. Will he let her or will he push her away just like the others. Maybe she can be more to him if he lets her. TsukishimaxFEM!Hinata one-shot haters gonna hate.


Hello its me GM Vongolainator again bringing you a one-shot of my favorite couples.

This is a Tsukishimaxfem!Hinata, haters and flames are all welcome to this story.

Warning I do not own either the plot or the anime. My friend texted me saying to write about the manga called _.traeH, _never told me it was yuri but it was a good one, decided to add my own things here and there.

Please enjoy!

* * *

_'What is love?' _A five-year old Tsukishima thought. He is a blonde with brown eyes and glasses, his hair is short. He was looking at the ground, hiding behind the kitchen wall. Listening to his parents scream at each other. _'My dad was an asshole always cheating on my mom. Eventually my mom had enough and grabbed me saying that we are leaving the house for good.'_

_I thought it was going to be me, mom and my brother. Only to find out that my mom was also having an affair with some guy she met at the bar a couple of nights ago. She took me and my brother to our grandparents leaving us there. She didn't bother to look back, hugging the man she thought she loved._

_Men, woman I hate them all. Even though I am a boy I hate them all._

_Why do we need to interact with other people, when in the end they stab our backs. They are all liars, nothing but liars. I don't need them, I don't need anybody but myself, grandpa and brother. _

_Even those that call themselves 'parents' are like that. _

Tsukishima thought as he was walking to his school in the morning.

"TSU-KI-SHI-MA~" Came a voice from his left. Then a teenage girl with shoulder length orange hair. She also has brown eyes. "Morning!"

Tsukishima just glanced at her. _'Why is she always here following me.' __  
_

He kept walking when the orange haired girl jumped him from behind.

"Nu-uh, you are not getting away this time." She said. She was on his stomach with her hands on his chest. "If you want me off you are going to have to say 'Be my friend' or something along those lines!"

Tsukishima's brown eyes looked around and saw that they had the attention of the whole court-yard.

"All you have to do is say-AAH!" She didn't get to finish her sentence because he pushed her off of him and glared at her. She shivered at his glare, smirking Tsukishia walked away from her.

He was listening to his music, even though he was feeling eyes on him from across the room. _'I need to find some peace and fast before she makes me loose it.' _He thought.

He walked out of the class and around the school, it was lunch break and he wanted to stretch his legs. _'How the hell did I attract an idiot. Plus how do I get rid of her.' _Tsukishima was thinking of a way to lose her without knowing that he was being followed.

When lunch was over he walked back and sat down. He looked at the back of her orange head and stared.

_'How to lose her, how to lose her.' _He thought, one hand under his chin the other drumming his fingers on the desk. He then saw her move and slammed his head on the desk, gad that he didn't slam it to hard to get others attention. _'Close.'_

_'I was sure someone was staring at me?' _She thought before her gaze landed on the only blonde in her classroom, she smiled. _'Could it be...' _

"Ne, Hinata I hear you are trying to make friends with Tsukishima." Whispered her best friend, Kageyama.

"That's right!" She answered with a bright smile.

"Um, good luck." Her other best friend said, Yamaguchi. "I hear that he is cold and heartless, never wanting to make a friend, as in never."

"Haha, that is why I'm going to make him my friend." Hinata said before being interrupted by the teacher throwing a marker at her head.

"Hinata pay attention."

"Hai!"

_'Hn, what the plum guy said good luck chibi.' _Tsukishima thought as he gazed out the window.

**Time Pass**

Tsukishima was walking with hisnheadphones in his ears when someone attacked him from behind.

"What the..." Brown eyes met with brown eyes. Hinata was attached to his left arm.

"Tsukishima let's walk home together!" Said the girl.

Tsukishima just looked down at her before shrugging her off and kept walking.

"Eh?" Hinata questioned because this never happened.

Deciding to follow him she ran after him.

"Hey." She called out to him only to be ignored. She tried one more time. "Hey!"

He paused in mid step, clearly hearing her through his music.

"Sorry for disturbing your-"

"Stop following me, its stupid." He said.

Hinata froze.

"I hate people like you, always trying so hard only to back stab those you call friends." Tsukishima said as he looked ahead. "I hate hoe pure, straight forward you are, its irritating me. You can't rely on hope, hope for me to become your friend. If you do then you are dead wrong."

"Thats the first..." Hinata said while looking at the back of her head before letting her bangs cover her eyes. "Thats the first you speak to me and not glare. I am a little hurt about those things you said."

Tsukishima's body went rigid. Hinata started to walk up to him not lifting her eyes from the ground.

"I..." Putting her arms around his face, hugging his form with her face pressed to his back. "Like you."

Tsukishima's brown eyes widen with shock, body still frozen from the foreign touch. He then shuddered remebering things of the ps he wi=ould have loved to forget.

_"Haha. Kei over here!" Yelled an excited voice._

_Kei turned and saw his older brother hiding behind a tree laughing, turning he saw his mom and dad acting all lovey dovey. Then the scene changed with his parents arguing, them leaving, mother leaving him behind with his grandpa for another man._

_"Goodbye for ever Kei, Akiteru." The lady they once called mother said as she never turned around to look at them._

_The smiles they all shared, the laughter the fun, it was all gone, gone because of the mistakes their 'parents' made._

"No..." Tsukishima said as he trembled. Hinata felt him shake and held on to him tighter. He snapped. "GET OFF!"

Grabbing her arms he forcefully removed her from him and put some distance between them.

"Tsukishima, are you ok?" Hinata asked as she saw the look of horror on his face. She reached out to touch him only to be smacked for trying.

"Don't touch me brat." He said. "Get the hell away from me and do not ever talk to me again." With that said he ran away from her.

"Tsukishima!" Hinata yelled. "He looked scared."

She watched him leave before following after him with a determine look on her face. _'I'm going to follow her.' _

It was dark when Tsukishima looked out the window and jumped when he saw Hinata smiling while waving at him.

"What the hell-Ow."

"No cursing young man." His grandpa's voice could be heard from the living room.

Tsukishima let's go of the curtain to rub his injury, the old man knows how to throw things, hard.

_'The hell is she? A cat or something maybe even a bird following it master for seeds.' _He thought as he preheated microwave food for him and his grandpa. None of them know how to cook they would burn everything to ash, he was surprised to see that his grandpa still alive.

The old man entered the kitchen with his grandson.

"You should not be doing this Kei."

"What?"

"Leaving that girl alone outside in the dark where delinquents can easily get her and raped her."

"It's her fault for following me."

"Hm. It's going to rain soon."

"Is it."

"Yup."

"Mhm."

The paper his grandpa was reading was slammed down, then an angry voice could be heard. "Damnit Kei I did not take you in just so you can act like the two bastards act. Leaving her alone out there will make you no different from those asshole's that walked put of your life for ever."

Tsukishima froze, his grandpa was right.

"My idiot daughter and her husband were just running away from their problems." He said. "Don't let this chance go, you will regret it for the rest of your life. Go and be her friend."

When Tsukishima opened the door it was rainning, running he saw Hinata all soak and wet, her white shirt becoming see through. Tsukishima blushed red when he saw her bra color, it was a lacy red.

"Tsukishima!" Hinata said excitedly as she stood up. The blonde quickly turned around and hid his blush behind his left hand. "I brought cake, want to share some!"

"Uh, no. We should get inside." Tsukishima said as he showed her the house. Then to a bathroom. "This is my bathroom, you can use it to shower. I'll get you some clothes."

"Ah, are you sure?" Hinata said as she tilted her head to the side.

"Yea go ahead, towels are on the right side of the cabinet."

"Ok thanks."

As he closed the door he went to his room and grabbed some of his own clothes for her, the underwear part he had no idea what to do about. He knocked on the door and Hinata opened it wide enough to bring her arm out. Giving her the clothes he went down to see his grandpa.

They were silent until the shower was turned off, getting up he went to her. Seeing her in his clothes was cute, his black t-shirt came to stop above her knees like a dress. His shorts were almost like pants. His eyes then wandered to her chest noticing them to be in a bra.

Raising an eyebrow he asked, "Are you using the same underwear?"

Hinata was confused before blushing. "N-No, I had some extras with me in case if anything happens."

"Oh." He took her clothes and put them in the dryer. "Why bother yourself trying to befriend someone like me."

"That's easy." Hinata said a she followed him to the living room. "There is just something about you that attract me to you. Tsukishima when I say I like you it means like like you in a romantic way."

"What."

She smiled brightly at him. "There are times when I don't like people but still try to befriend them. But I know when I like someone, I trust my gut and feelings."

He looked back at her, seeing that smile he wished he was the only one who could see it.

_'For the first time someone wants me for me not just for my looks or attitude but for me.' _Tsukishima thought as he reached his hand out and grabbed the back of her neck. Hinata was startled when she saw him reach for her but went with it bringing their faces closer.

Tsukishima saw her eyes closing and also closed his, their lips touching felt great. His other hand went around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Hinata's own hands came around his neck, she was standing on her toes because Tsukishima was way taller than her. Their tongues met and the fight began, Tsukishima won in the end and explored her mouth. His hands went down, traveling down her body til they stopped at the waist. Squeezing her waist. He was about to move for her neck when a sound made them freeze.

"Ehem."

The two broke apart and faced the man.

"Um..." Tsukishima tried to find a way to tell his grandpa about what just happened, he looked down to see Hinata only to be met with a bright red face.

The man stared at them before smirking and walking up to the girl. "Welcome to the family, you can call me grandpa."

Hinata looked up and smiled, even though she is still blushing. "T-Thanks, my name is Hinata Shouyou."

"I'll call you Shou-chan then." Grandpa said.

"O-Ok."

"Well we better go to sleep then, tomorrow is a weekend and I have work first thing in the morning. Shou-chan you should call your parents and tell them where you are at." Grandpa said.

"Ah, yes I should call them now." Hinata said as she walked to where she saw the home phone.

"I told you Kei."

"I know, thanks."

"No problem, and remember I want to be alive so I can see my great grand kids." Grandpa said as he walked to his room laughing at the shock and red face of his grandson.

**Months Later**

Tsukishima and Hinata were in the blonde's house. Hinata was nervous while Tsukishima had a neutral look on his face.

"Ah, Shou-chan do what do I owe this pleasant visit from." Grandpa said with a gentle smile.

"U-Um, the thing is..." Hinata looked to the side.

"We have something we want to tell you." Tsukishima started. "You know when you said you want to be alive so you can see your great grand kids."

"Yes." He answered eyes narrowing.

"Well you got your wish. Shouyou is pregnant with my kid." Tsukishima said with a neutral face.

3

2

1

"KEI!"

Hinata winced at the sound.

**CRASH**

**BANG**

**THUD**

"YOU SAID YOU WANTED GREAT GRAND KIDS." Tsukishima said as he dodged a pot.

"I MEANT IT FIGURATIVELY NOT LITERALLY!"

"U-Um grandpa." Hinata called out.

Said man stopped all attacks and smiled sweetly for Hinata.

"Yes Shou-chan."

Biting her lip she dropped the bomb.

"It's going to be twins."

"KKEEEIIIII!"

"DAMNIT!"

* * *

Well that's that. Just wanted to do a one-shot with this couple. I know I have other stories but I'm kinda stuck, I have _Love and Hatred _written out(Yes written not typed but written) just need to type it in. We moved recently that's why I'm writing out my chapters and not typing them. Do not worry I will have it out by this to next week.

Please review~


End file.
